Hey Writers
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: The walking dead characters react to any topics on their minds, including ships, other characters, etc. Something you want them to cover? Let them know! All characters are alive in this! I own nothing related to the walking dead! There will be interviews, quick one shots, and reaction chapters! I'll also give updates on my life, in case anyone cares.
1. Introduction

**I've seen alot of this thing around, but not for this fandom. So I decided to start one. Enjoy. This will be updated every day if I can. Maybe multiple times a day. Trust me, I wish I could write it in chat format, but that's against the guidelines. **

XX

_Prettyprincess45 walks into the room with all of her guests, characters from the walking dead._

"So, hello everyone. Today I will be starting..." I begin.

"Just get to the point lady." Somebody interrupts. I look for the culprit. I can't find them.

"I'm just here to say that we will be starting.." I start again.

"Just stop talkin' and let us go." Somebody yells. I turn to see Daryl.

"Why do you have us here, anyway? I don't think I can trust you." Rick says.

"This is boring." Carl says.

"Don't you want people to know how you feel about things?" I ask.

"No!" They all answer.

It sure is great to be doing this. I am so excited. Submit questions if you want, I'll be sure to make these people answer them, whether they like it or not.


	2. FIRST FANMAILS!

Hello again folks.

"We got some fan mail today!" I say.

"Oh, great. Here come the "will you marry me?" requests." Daryl says.

I laugh. "Let's just get to it."

_Cool idea! Is Woodbury gonna be here? _

The camera moves to a shot of the Woodbury group sitting on a couch.

"The party's here! Don't you worry." Merle says, smiling. He blows a kiss at the camera.

The camera shifts back to me. "We've got a long one next."

"Oh, nice." Rick says.

"I got a few questions and it is open to any character: how do you like being in this site compared to the show itself on TV? Another one, and once again is open to any character is: do each of you enjoy the shippings in Bloody Love? I have one question and it goes to prettyprincess45: where does it say that chat format is against the guidelines? Sorry for asking this last question, but I'm kind of curious about it. I just say "okay" to the terms and guidelines and simply nod to whatever they say lol."

"Alright, first question. Go ahead." I say.

"This site makes me crazy." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

"I like it. It makes me feel even more famous." Carl says.

"I'd rather be in Woodbury." The Governor says.

"Why? So you could be doing the do with Andrea? We have a nice couch here. I'll say they much." Merle asks. The governor flips him off.

"Any other opinions on this question?" I ask.

Nobody answers.

"Okay, next question."

"What's bloody love?" Rick asks.

"Is that some soap opera?" Daryl asks. *Cue crowd laughter*

"Why does everyone laugh at what he says?" Carl asks.

"Bloody love is my fanfiction about you guys. It's explores pretty much every ship out there that people want to see." I say.

"Let's see it." Glenn says.

I snap, and the fanfic appears on the screen.

"Alright, let's see. Daryl and Beth, Rick and Beth.." Rick begins to read.

"Oh, so I'm in two relationships according to the internet?" Beth asks.

"Rick and Maggie..."

"WHAT?" Glenn explodes. "WHY DOES ANYONE EVEN THINK OF THAT!"

"It's ok. It's just a ship. I love you and only you." Maggie assures him. *Cue crowd "awwww".

"Rick and Michonne... Damn, I'm in three relationships." Rick chuckles nervously. His cheeks are a bit pink.

"Wait, does that say Carl and Sophia? Woah." Carl says, his face is turning crimson.

"Ok, ok. I'll just move onto the last question, since it's for me. You know the part in the guidelines where it says "Entries not allowed"? Well, it should be there. I'm surprised at how many things they don't allow on here." I say.

"Can we go now?" Carl asks.

"Sure. Just be sure to be here next time, I'll be picking a co-host! Who should it be? Let me know what you think, loyal fans!" I say.

"Until next time!"

*Credits roll. Images of the characters waving, blowing kisses, and flipping you off are shown as they roll.*


	3. New co-hosts!

"Hello again, loyal viewers. Today we will be..." I start.

"NOBODY CARES! LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Carl shouts.

"Ok, you just lost your chance of becoming a co-host." I say.

"Why? Why are you hating on me?" Carl asks.

"I'm not. I just don't want a co-host that'll be screaming in my ear. You still have a minuscule chance."

"Coral, don't be so rude." Rick tells Carl.

"Who's it gonna be then? And what's minisuckle?" Daryl asks, shifting in his seat.

"I'm not telling you yet. We have to answer fan mail first." I tell them.

"Do we have to do this every time?" Rick asks.

"Yes." I open the first fan mail envelope.

"Thanks for answering my questions! :)"

"Hey, no problem. We'll always answer your questions." I say.

"We?" Glenn asks.

"All of you. Okay, next envelope." I open the next envelope.

"Does daryl feel like he is in love with beth?"

Daryl looks nervously at Beth, his face beginning to turn red. Beth looks at him. "So? Is it true?" She asks him.

"Uh..." He utters. Now everyone is looking at him.

Carol clears her throat. Daryl looks back at her. The tension here is killing me, and probably you as well.

"Do ya?" Beth is smiling now.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't say it on here." Daryl finally answers.

"So it's a possibility." I say. Daryl glares at me. I shut my mouth.

"Can we hear the name of the co-host now?" Rick asks.

"Sure. There are actually two of them, I decided." I say. Everyone stares at me.

"I'd like to congratulate my two new co-hosts... DARYL DIXON AND BETH GREENE!" I shout. Confetti falls from the air. Daryl and Beth look at each other.

(Thanks to whoever left that review about Daryl and Beth. It helped me make my decision.)

"So that's it for today. Thanks for being fans! On our next show, we will be having a one-on-one with our favorite human cannibal, Gareth! Are you excited? Submit him a few questions. Anything goes! Oh wait. He has a specific request. No 'why are you a cannibal?' Questions or anything like that. Have a great day everyone!"


	4. He'll eat you! (Or just ask for a ride)

_Baby I'm preyin' on you tonight _

_Hunt you down _

_eat you alive _

_Just like animals, like animals, like animals-mals. _

_Baby you think that you can hide, _

_I can smell your scent for miles... _

"Hello everyone!" I yell over the music. The camera shifts over to me, suiting on my couch. Then it flickers to Gareth, who is on the "guest" seat(a comfy recliner that special guests get to sit in, and my two co-hosts, who are sitting on a really small couch side by side.

"I see what yer tryin' to do lady!" Daryl shouts at the camera.

The camera comes back to me and Gareth. "So... Hello Gareth. It's an honor to have you as a guest on my show. It really makes me feel great to know that you took time out of your life to come here!" I say happily.

He waves me off. "Save it. Let's just get to the questions." He says.

My fave turns white. "Uh... Ok. Wasn't this the perfect song choice for you? You know, since you're..."

"No." He interrupts.

"Why don't you think so? It's like perfect for you. Listen to the lyrics."

"No. It's not. Adam Levine and I... We don't do the same kind of eating." He says. *Cue crowd laughter*

"Well then... So we got a few questions for you from a fan who decides to remain anonymous..."

"A few questions for Gareth: What is your fave color? What is your favorite food besides human flesh? Do you like pizza? Do you like warm hugs? Do have a guilty pleasure? If so, what is it?

One thing for prettyprincess45: RUN AWAY NOW!"

"Too late. I can't run away now. We've already started the show." I say.

"This person is weird. Why do they care about my favorited food besides human flesh? I got it! Hot cheetos. Those are the best, and they're not flesh, right? Right. I liked those when I was young, and speaking of them, I haven't had them in ages. No I don't like pizza. Warm hugs... What are warm hugs? Like bear hugs? So I can't really tell you. Guilty pleasure... Probably the hot cheetos. I might have a bag when I leave here now. Or maybe not. My favorite color has to be purple." Gareth answers. *Nervous audience laughter.*

"What's so funny about that?" Gareth asks.

"I think they're laughing about the hot cheetos. I mean, come on. A cannibal that lives hot Cheetos? That's just hilarious. And, Purple! Oh my gosh, I love that Color too!" I say. I'm starting to love this guy.

"Yeah, sure. Any more questions?" Gareth asks. He probably wants to leave.

"Not from the fans. But I have a few from me." I say.

"Yeah?"

"So... This may sound weird. Really weird."

"Just say it."

"Since you um... Eat people... What kind of person tastes best? Kids, teens, adults, old people..."

"Kids and teenagers. Speaking of that, how old are you."

"16 going on 17."

"Oh. That's nice." He says, a sinister smile on face. Now I know what he's getting at. I gulp. *Audience gasp*

"Yeah." I say nervously.

"Yeah..."

"Oops! Looks like we're short on time! I gotta go!" I say, getting up and running. Guess I should follow the fanmail after all.

"Don't fret, people. Gareth will still be here. I could never kick that guy out. Even if he was getting the munchies back there. So you can submit questions to him."

"WAIT!" I hear him call.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"I just wanted a lift. That's why I wanted to know how old you were. To see of you can drive. You can, right?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Will you be willing to give me a ride? Or do you not do that for guests?"

"No. I'll do that." I'm afraid to be in a car alone with a cannibal. But whatever.

*Screen goes black*

(Song: "Animals" by Maroon 5)

(We'll get to the rest of the fan mails next time)


	5. Rickyl

Hey writers,

Stop shipping me and Daryl. It's just not right. I mean, how do you even think of that? It's beyond wrong.

Your great leader,

Rick

* * *

Hey Writers,

Don't ship me n' Rick. He's like a brotha ta me, not a lover. Get that right. Of course, there'll always be some crazy fan girls out there...

Your Favorite badass,

Daryl

* * *

Hey Writers,

Ew. That's all I have to say.

Your favorite guy,

Carl

* * *

Hey Writers,

I think it's a little hot... Oops I didn't mean to write that!

Your little songbird,

Beth


	6. We have more answers for you!

"Hello everyone!" Beth says. "We're going to be taking over today because Prettyprincess45 is out sick. No, she's not dead after last episode."

"Don't worry, you'll love us." Daryl says, winking at the camera. *Cue crowd laughter*

"So... We're going to answer your mail today since we got a ton of it..." Beth says. She opens a envelope and hands the rest to Daryl.

"Do Glenn and Maggie want kids someday? Why? Or why not?" The mail reads.

"Of course we do. We just want to wait for the walkers to go away. If they go away. If not, then no we won't be having any anytime soon." Glenn answers.

"Yeah, we don't want to bring a poor baby into the apocalypse. That's just not right." Maggie says, glancing at Judith, who is being held by her father. Rick looks down at the baby, avoiding Maggie's gaze.

"Okay next one." Beth says as Daryl hands her the next envelope. The mail says:

"Love it love it so what did Andrea doing before the turn tks"

"I was a civil rights lawyer... Didn't I say that before? Maybe I just told Dale. Oh, and you're welcome." Andrea says.

"Does anyone here know what the end of that means?" Rick asks.

"Tks?" Carl asks him.

"It means thanks." Beth says, opening up the next envelope.

"What do you do for fun, besides eat people? Do you prefer winter or summer? Do any of you like school? Open for anyone." The mail says.

"I'm guessing that the first question is for you, Gareth." Beth says.

"Or Rick. You have to remember how he tore a man's throat out with his teeth." Gareth says.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat it. I spit it out." Rick says.

"You still tasted it." Gareth says.

"Yeah, but the question says 'eat' not taste."

"Just answer the damn question Gareth. If ya don't want to, just ask anotha' one of yer cannibal buddies." Daryl says.

"I like to hang out with my cannibal friends in terminus and plan our next human BBQ. " Gareth answers.

"Human BBQ? Weirdo." Daryl says.

Gareth glares at him.

"Ok, let's just answer the rest of the questions... So, winter or summer?" Beth asks the others.

"Summer, it's easier for traveling around." Rick says.

"Winter. We can have snowball fights." Carl says.

"We could throw snowballs at zombies!" Merle says, chuckling.

"I like summer. All of the nice weather, sunshine, fruit..." Beth says, looking outside longingly.

"No. Winter is better. You ever had sex in the snow? Me and Maggie did. Oh, that's the best..." Glenn says.

"Glenn!" Maggie shouts, slapping Glenn on the arm.

"And so our rating goes up to T..." Beth sighs. "So, last question. Personally, I liked school. Especially music class."

"I didn't. I had to deal with that freak Randall always staring me down. Of course I didn't know his name at the time, but still." Maggie said.

"I kind of liked it. I mean, there was so much work and the teachers were evil. But then again, I was super popular because everyone knew who my dad was." Carl sat up proudly. He smiled at his father. Rick smiled back. *Cue crowd awwww*

"The only school I went ta was tha school of hard knocks." Daryl says. *Cur crowd laughter* "What's so funny?"

"I hear ya, little bro. Same thing. And, I don't understand what's so funny about that as well." Merle says.

"It was good. I was always the 'pretty boy.'" The governor says.

"I can see that." Andrea says. She moves from the couch with Rick's group on it, over to the one with the Woodbury group. *Cue crowd "Oooooooh."*

"Any other responses? Or did the rest of you hate school and don't want to talk about it?" Beth asks. Silence follows.

"Ok, thats all of the fan mail for today. Prettyprincess45 wants to be here when we open the rest of it, so don't think we forgot the others." Beth says.

"That's it everyone. See ya'll tomorrow." Daryl says, waving.

"TKS for watching us!" Rick shouts. Carl rolls his eyes.

* * *

Hey writers,

If you would like to see the scene mentioned above(the one where Rick rips the guy's throat with his teeth) you know, in case you never watched it before or haven't caught up with the show yet or whatever, go to YouTube and search RICK KILLS JOE. I would put a link, but we all know that we can't use them. So look it up if you've never seen it. It's a little gruesome, but it's not the worst thing that ever happened in The Walking Dead.

I'll be back next time! Love you all!

Sick and laying in bed,

Prettyprincess45


	7. Lori is not good at taking a joke

Hey writers,

Go to Google images and search "Walking Dead memes" right now. So hilarious. If you've already done that, search "Walking dad memes". If you've done both, do it again.

Dying of laughter,

Prettyprincess45

* * *

Hey Writers,

Never show mom the memes. Ever. She gets real mad.

Kind of freaked out right now,

Carl

* * *

Hey writers,

Lori officially hates google and everyone on the internet. Good work everyone.

Rick

* * *

Hey writers,

Never show Lori memes again. She gets real pissy.

The man of the house,

Shane

* * *

Hey writers,

Here's what happened...

* * *

"So, what are memes?" Lori asks the rest of the group.

"There things where people make fun of us." Carl answers.

"Sounds interesting." Lori says, turning on the computer.

"Oooh, a computer." Everyone says, gathering around.

"Back up, I need space." Lori tells them.

They all sigh and move away, shooting evil looks at her back.

Lori goes on the internet an goes to google images. She types in "Walking Dead memes".

The first ones she sees is the one with a picture of a person with words on it saying "If a human bites a zombie will it turn into a human?"

Lori laughs and looks at more of them, giggling each time she saw a funny one. Then the horror began. Lori saw a meme with her picture on it. It had words on it that read "Lori Grimes. Making the zombie apocalypse much worse than it has to be."

"WHAT?" Lori shouted at the screen.

"Calm down, mom. There are memes making fun of all of us. I mean, look at this one. It says '#killcarlalready'! That's just cruel. You just have to laugh it off." Carl tells his mom. She smiles at him.

Then she finds another meme bashing herself. And another one. And another. They all had to do with her being a slut, a bad mother, somebody waiting for her do die, etc. One person even went as far as to put a picture of Lori with words over it that said "I fuc*** the sheriff, and I also fuc*** the deputy."

"THESE PEOPLE DONT KNOW SHIT!" Lori shouts. She gets up from her seat and approaches Shane.

"ASSHOLE!" She shouts at him.

"What?" Shane asks.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL OF THESE JOKES! IF I HADNT EVER HAD SEX WITH YOU, HALF OF THESE PEOPLE WOULDNT EVEN MAKE JOKES! DAMN PEOPLE DONT KNOW SHIT!" Lori yells, shoving him.

"It's not my problem. They're the ones who have no idea about anything." Shane yells.

"It's ok." Rick approached her and put his arm around her.

"Just, no. I don't want it right now. Just no." She breaks free of him and runs away.

"You know you liked the sex!" Shane calls after her. She doesn't respond and keeps walking.

"They're just jokes." Carl says as soon as she's out of sight.

"I know. Your mom is just...sensitive." Rick answers.

"I guess she hates it when someone disagrees with her. Or makes fun of her. She just likes people who love her. Which, unfortunately, is not going to be everyone in the world." Andrea says.

"Just leave her alone." Rick growls at her.

Andrea rolls her eyes and turns towards the computer.

Daryl quickly runs and sits in front of the computer. "Hahaha! Too late!" He shouted at Andrea. She rolls her eyes again. "See, everyone loves me. There are rarely any bad things about me." Daryl says.


	8. Meth

Hey writers,

My sister and Merle? That's wrong. That's like putting me with Carl.

Confused,

Maggie

* * *

Hey writers,

You know Maggie would love to be with me.

Carl

* * *

Hey writers,

What? You're pairing me with Merle? Why? What do we have in common? Seriously? Just tell me. I'm honestly getting afraid of this site.

Kind of disturbed,

Beth

* * *

Hey writers,

I don't mind me and Beth. She's pretty, she's young, I mean, it's all good with me. Then again, in shipped with so many other gals on this site, I'm not sure WHAT I like anymore. I'm really worried about getting paired with other characters that I barely know or like! I'm not worried about me and Beth, naw, I'm worried about the rest of these crazy ships.

Amused,

Merle

* * *

Hey writers,

WHAT? BETH AND MERLE? ARE YA SERIOUS?

Pissed off,

Daryl


	9. Pen123's questions

THIS EPISODE IS FOR YOU, PEN123!

"Hello everyone!" I say as I walk onto the stage and sit on my couch.

"Can we just sit here today? You know, and do nothing?" Daryl asks.

"Are you tired of being a co-host already?" I ask him.

"No. It's just... I dunno." He says.

"Nobody would watch this if you guys just sat there." I tell everyone.

"Good. Then we'd be cancelled and we could leave!" Carl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

I roll my eyes. "Let's just open the mail." I pull out the envelopes. "Now, these first questions were submitted to me via deviantart." I say, opening the first envelope.

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"Another website. Ok, first question. Coke or Pepsi?" I ask.

"Doesn't coke mean cocaine?" *Cue crowd laughter*Somebody asks. I'm pretty sure it's Carl, but no guarantees. I just roll my eyes.

"Pepsi." Beth says.

"I agree." I say.

"Coke." Daryl says.

"Come on. Pepsi is way better." Rick says.

"No, he's right. Coke." Michonne says.

"Nah. Pepsi." Merle says, smirking.

"Coke."

"Pepsi."

Suddenly, everyone breaks out in a fight. "COKE!" People are shouting. "PEPSI!"

The cast begin to throw pillows at each other. Even my loyal co hosts join in.

"STOP!" I shout.

Everyone looks at me. "What're you gonna do?" Daryl asks me.

"Keep you on this show forever and ever." I say, grinning. Everyone quickly cleans up.

"Good. Next question. What superpower would you have if you could choose?"

"Invisibility. Zombies would never see us." Rick says.

"But they'd smell us." Glenn says.

"Oh. Yeah. I'd still go with it though." Rick answered.

"Well, I'd go wit super sonic speed." Daryl said.

"Super strength." Glenn says.

"Mind control. Turn the zombies back to our side." Maggie says.

"Healing powers." Beth says.

"I'm gonna go wit the farm girl here. Mind control." Merle says.

"I agree." Says the governor.

"Any other opinions?" I ask after a moment of silence.

Nobody answers. I open the next envelope. "If you were in a radio contest and won, and the radio people gave you two choices: 10,000 dollars or a stupid prize, which one would you choose?" I read.

"A stupid prize. We really have no use for money." Rick says.

"That's where yer wrong. When the apocalypse ends, I'll be rich, while ya'll can have your stupid prizes." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

"I'd choose stupid prize too. It might turn out to be a million dollars." Carl says.

"Or a toy squirt gun." Beth says. *Cue crowd laughter* "I'd choose the money because, well, what Daryl said is right. If this ends, you're gonna want some cash."

"I would choose the money. We actually have things in Woodbury to buy." The governor says. Merle and Martinez nod in agreement.

"Yeah, ok." Rick says, rolling his eyes.

"Stupid prize. It could be useful against zombies, unlike money." Glenn says.

"I agree." Maggie says, smiling at her husband.

"Stupid prize."

"Money."

"Stupid prize."

"MONEY!"

"STUPID PRIZE!"

"Here we go again." I say, as everyone begins their pillow fighting again.

I watch for a few seconds. This is chaos. "Looks like a good place to stop. I'll answer the rest of the fanmail next time. Thanks for tuning in."

*Screen goes black*


	10. Love interests

"Hello! Hope you people aren't annoyed to see me again! We had a special double episode update today!" I say, pulling out the next envelopes.

"We're annoyed to be here." The governor says.

"Well, today is a special episode." I say.

"How? We don't have to answer embarrassing questions?" Daryl asks.

I laugh. "You'll see."

"Oh god, they are embarrassing questions." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

"Ok, our first questions is for Glenn and Maggie." I say, opening the envelope.

Glenn and Maggie roll their eyes. *Cue crowd laughter*

"If you two weren't together, who would you be with?" I read.

"Do we really have to answer that?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. Just choose someone." I say.

"Um... Um... Probably Beth." Glenn answers, his face turning beet red immediately. So does Beth's.

"My sister?" Maggie asked, looking at Glenn.

"Yeah, that way, I'm still with a Greene."

"Well, I'd be with Rick." Maggie says.

"Why him?" Glenn asked.

"He's a good leader." Maggie says.

Rick turns red.

"Speaking of Rick, the next question is for him." I say, opening our next envelope. He looks at me like "WTF."

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Do you like Beth as a friend or a love interest?" I ask.

"I hate this episode..." His face turns even more red.

"Well... Um... In the middle I guess." He says. He looks as if he's going to die. Poor guy has been embarrassed so much this episode.

"OH MY GOD!" I say, clapping. Even though I'd rather have Rick say this about Michonne.

Beth stares at him. "Ok, Daryl. Same question." I say, smirking.

"You all know." He says, his cheeks turning pink. Whatever that means. I hope it's what we all think, right?

I smile. I love making people blush.


	11. Carl's jealous, let the war begin

Hey writers,

My dad, Beth, and Daryl? Heck no. They're too old for her. Do you not realize I'm more her age? Huh?

Angry,

Carl

* * *

"Oh, Carl's jealous!" Maggie tells her sister.

"Jealous of what?" Beth asks.

"You know... The attention that yer gettin from Daryl and Rick. He likes you, ya know."

"Yeah, I knew that. It's just... I don't know if I like him." Beth says.

"Then who do ya like?" Maggie asks.

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out soon."

Maggie arches her brow.

"Well, I guess since the three of em like me, they'll all fight for me, right? So after they finish fighting, whoever wins I'll take."

"Oh my god. You're going lioness on them." Maggie says.

"Yep."

* * *

Carl stormed into the room that his father and Daryl were sitting in, talking.

"You angry?" Daryl asks him.

His eyes flicker from his father to Daryl, back to his father. "Yeah." He says.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Girl problems." He answers.

"Girl problems? You have girl problems?" Daryl asked, laughing.

"Yeah. These two old men like the same girl that I do." Carl says. Then he walks out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Beth." Carl says as he approaches the blond.

"Hi." She answers sweetly.

Carl smiles. "Sup." he says.

"Nothing. I'm bored." She answers.

"Why don't you sing? You're very good at it, you know."

"Aw thanks." Beth says, smiling sweetly at him. Then she gave him a quick hug and walked away. "Come on. It's time to go back onto the stage." She says, gesturing for him to follow.

_Score! _Carl thought.

Carl-1, Daryl-0, Rick-0

* * *

Hey writers,

Should I write a full time fic based on this idea? The whole Rick/Daryl/Carl/Beth love square. Might seem silly, but may be fun to write. This will still happen in the show here and there regardless. But it won't be the whole point, kind of like a sub plot.

Full of inspiration,

Prettyprincess45


	12. Lori Reacts

"Prettyprincess45 is out again today, because she's studying for her big spanish speaking exam so... Here we are with a special show." Beth says, envelopes in her hands.

"So, as ya know, a few chapters ago, Lori had a major breakdown about some memes. And yer fan mail fer that was hilarious. So Lori is here, and she's gonna react to 'em." Daryl laughs and the camera flicks to Lori. Beth hands the envelopes to her.

"Open 'em." Beth urged.

Lori rolls her eyes and rips the envelope open.

"Thanks for the heads up." She reads aloud.

Beth and Daryl smile.

"What does that mean?" Lori asks.

"Ya know. Now they know not ta mess wit ya." Daryl says.

"That's not even funny." Lori says.

"It is." Beth says, giggling.

"No, it's an insult." Lori says.

"This is just like the memes." Beth says, and hands Lori the next envelope. She rips it open angrily.

"I have seen both memes and they are equally funny. This was a funny chapter especially Lori." The mail reads.

Beth and Daryl laugh.

"Oh wow." Lori says, sighing.

"See? People find the memes funny." Beth says.

"Yeah, but the jokes aren't about them. They don't understand." Lori says.

"Yeah... They're funny." Daryl says.

"You're just saying that because nobody made a bad joke about you." Lori shouts.

"It's not my fault I'm loved." Daryl says.

Lori huffs, gets up, and walks off the stage.

As soon as she's gone, Beth and Daryl crack up.


	13. Special announcement!

The Carl/Rick/Daryl/Beth love square fanfic is now up! It's titled "Jealousy". Go check it out! It's already receiving a ton of love, which I appreciate! Thanks everyone!

Love ya,

Prettyprincess45


	14. Hook, hook, hook ups!

"Hey everyone. Welcome to our next episode. And I feel it's going to be an interesting one." I say, laughing.

"Why? It isn't going to be like that other one right? About the love interests?" Rick asks, looking worried.

"It's going to be worse." I say, opening the first envelope. Everyone looks at each other, worried.

"I'd love to see Daryl, Rick, and Carl fighting for Beth!

(Fan mail)  
Q: Beth and the Gov should read chap 15 of I Know Who You Really Are by .23 ;)

And the rest of the crew and see what they all got to say to that." The mail reads.

"Since we can't use someone's actual fanfic, how do guys feel to be paired together?" I ask Beth and the gov.

Beth and the Gov jump up to look at each other.

"Us as a couple?" Beth asked.

"Are you fucking serious?" Carl asks. *Cue crowd laughter*

"Watch your mouth!" Lori shouts.

"Hey, I actually like it. A little. It's definitely different." I say. Everyone stares at me.

"Me too." The governor says, smiling. He looks at Beth and smiles. "No." Beth says quietly.

"Don't look at my sister like that, pervert." Maggie shouts.

The governor laughs. "Calm it." He says, walking towards Maggie.

"Go away." Glenn growls.

The governor laughs and heads back to the Woodbury couch.

"Is he going to be in the fight for Beth now?" Carl asks.

"Who knows." I say.

Rick, Daryl, and Carl all eye the governor. Beth laughs.

I open the next envelope and read aloud:

"I have a question: Have any of the characters had any secret hookups/ one night stands? And for those who havent, who would they want to have one with?"

"Do we have to answer that?" Rick asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Yeah... Lori and Shane." Daryl says. Everyone laughs. *Cue crowd laughter*

"I will come over there and shove your balls down your throat." Lori threatens.

"You're right. It wasn't really that secret." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

"I actually hooked up with Merle once... Ugh what a mess." Andrea says.

Merle laughs.

"He called you a whore!" The governor screams.

"I never said that I was proud of it. It just happened." Andrea says.

"You liked it." Merle teases.

"You hooked up with me too." Shane says.

"And me." The governor.

*Cue crowd laughter*

"I almost hooked up with Glenn." Beth says.

Carl, Rick, and Daryl state at her.

Maggie stares at her husband.

"You're not supposed to say that." Glenn says.

"It's not like it actually happened. We were just close to it." Beth says.

"Rick and I had a one night stand. At the prison." Michonne admits shamefully.

Rick's face grows red. "Uh..." Was all he said.

"Oh really?" Lori and Beth ask. Rock turns away.

*Cue crowd "ooooh."*

"Anyone else?" I ask, trying to ease this tension.

"If I had to choose, I would have a one night stand with Daryl." Maggie says. *Cue crowd gasp*

"Oh really." Glenn says.

"Yeah." Maggie says.

"I thought it was Rick the other day." Glenn says.

"Yeah, but we are talking one night stands tonight, that was when we talked a full relationship." Says Maggie.

"Whatever."

"Anyone else?" I ask.

"Me and Beth!" Noah shouts.

Beth rolls her eyes.

"Is this true?" Daryl asks her.

"No." Beth says.

"I don't believe you." Carl says.

"Then don't." Beth says.

Everyone seems pissed at eachother. "Anyone else?" No response.

"Goodnight everyone!" I call out.


	15. My email sucks!

Hey Writers,

My email is freaking whack all of a sudden. No messages are going through and I'm getting the same message over and over again. So I've disabled everything. But you people can still submit reviews, so no worries.

Stressed,

Prettyprincess45

XX

Hey Writers and Prettyprincess45,

I'll fix it.

Carl

XX

Hey writers,

Come on then.

Prettyprincess45

XX

"I don't know what I'm doing. I was lying." Carl says, sitting at the computer.

"Oh come on. I'm sure you know. You have to know." I say, desperate.

"I don't. You have to remember, I grew up in the apocalypse." Carl says.

"Anyone else?" I ask, desperate.

Nobody answers.

"I'll just make a new email." I say.


	16. Clash of Clans addiction

Hey writers,

Never let Carl on your phone and let him play clash of clans. You'll never get the phone back.

Prettyprincess45

* * *

Hey writers,

What is the point of mobile games anyway? To steal our children?

Lori

* * *

Hey writers,

Clash of clans is more addictive than flappy bird.

Rushing through writing this so I can go back to playing,

Carl

* * *

"Look at your base." Carl says as the clash of clans app opens up.

"It sucks. I know." I say.

"We should build more stuff." He says, going to the shop.

"I need to upgrade my town hall first." I say.

"Then upgrade it!"

"I don't have enough coins."

"Whatever. I'm attacking someone." He starts an online search for an opponent.

"Wait!" I say. He forgot to train troops.

But it's too late.

"Why do I only have one person?" He asks. He sends the person, a level 2 archer, out to battle.

The archer doesn't do any damage. It immediately gets blown up by a mortar.

"What? You suck!" Carl shouts.

* * *

A half hour later, Carl is still playing.

"Why don't you just stop for a bit, honey." Lori tries to convince him.

"Mom, I'm getting good at this. Don't kill my vibe." Carl says.

"What did you just say young man?" Lori asks.

"I'm getting good at this game. I earned a lot of trophies, plus I attacked both times in a clan war and got three stars both times!"

"I don't care. Put it up. It will ruin your eyesight." Lori says, trying to take the phone from Carl. But he has a strong grip on the phone.

"Just give me a few more minutes."

"Fine. I'll give you five."

* * *

In five minutes, the phone is already low on battery. It dies.

"WHAT!" Carl screams.

* * *

Hey writers,

Clash of clans kills phone battery way too quick!

Carl


	17. Author recognition and more ship battles

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the next episode of our show!" I say, waving at the camera. "Now, the reason why I'm so happy today is... Can anyone guess?"

Silence. Nobody cares. "Ok. So... Let's go to our fan mail now. And I'll turn the show over to our loyal co hosts so they can do so." The camera flicks to Beth.

"Ok... The first one says..." Beth says, tearing open the envelope.

" As always, this is so witty and out there!

I love what you do with these characters, not to mention you've got a great sense of humor.

Update soon! You rock, girl! :)" Beth reads aloud.

"Why, thank you! I try my best." I say.

"And torture us in the process." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

I sigh. "That's my job." I say. *Cue crowd laughter*

"Oh really." Carl says.

Daryl rips open the next envelope.

"Laughing so hard..." The mail reads.

"Thanks!" I say. I turn to Lori. "That was on chapter 7 by the way." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. *Cue crowd laughter*

"Ok next one." Beth says, opening the next envelope.

"YAY! Tnk u 4 using my question!" The mail reads.

"No problem!" I say. "We're always happy to answer anything you guys send in."

"The hell we are." Merle says. *Cue crowd laughter*

"We seriously are." I say.

"Yea whatever. Nex one." Daryl says, tearing open the next envelope.

"OMG the Gov and Beth no way!  
Glenn and Beth mmm ;-) (wink)  
Beth and Noah! Oh hek no lol  
Hopefully Daryl or Rick beat Noah up lol he's lying and Carl well he better believe her! Lol

Oh and by the way I Love (Jealousy) :-) :-) :-)" Daryl reads aloud.

"Why does nobody ship me and Beth?" The gov says angrily.

"Me and Beth?" Glenn says. Maggie glares at him.

"I'll believe you Beth." Carl says, smiling warmly at her. *Cue crowd "Awww!"*

She smiles.

"Oh yeah! See that?" Carl asks Daryl and Rick.

"See this?" Daryl says, draping his arm around Beth. *Cue crowd "ooooooooooooh"*

"Anyway, why would you guys beat me up?" Noah asks to break the tension.

"Um... Read the mail again." Rick says.

"You just met me." Noah says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rick says.

"Why do all of these weird ships exist in the fanfiction world?" Glenn asks.

"Because people see your relationships with the others in many different ways." I say.

"And they have fantasies." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

I laugh. "Don't we all."

* * *

Hey writers,

Next episode is going to be a really fun one. Super Bowl picks and a fun little game that we all know called spin the bottle(this idea was submitted via fan mail).Stay tuned! *Evil Laugh*

Love ya,

Prettyprincess45


	18. GlennDaryl

Hey writers,

Me 'n the Korean kid? Are you serious? What are you fangirls thinkin about?

Daryl

* * *

Hey writers,

Me and Daryl? Come on! I'm married and I'm very happy.

Love you Maggie,

Glenn

P.S. His crossbow tho...

* * *

Hey Glenn,

What about his crossbow, huh? Tell me.

Your lovely WIFE,

Maggie

* * *

Hey Maggie,

It's very large.

Glenn

* * *

Hey Glenn,

What does that mean?

Maggie

* * *

Hey Maggie,

I was joking. Lol lol lol lol ya know?

Glenn

* * *

Hey Glenn,

Yeah right.

Maggie

* * *

Hey Maggie and Glenn,

Could you both shut up?

Daryl

* * *

Hey Daryl,

...

Glenn

* * *

Hey Writers,

Excuse everyone tonight. I know that they're acting stupid, we all are. It's nearly 2 AM over here.

Good night everyone!(Or good morning I guess)

Prettyprincess45

P.S. The next chapter of jealousy should be up tomorrow. Sorry for the wait. School is hell. If anything changes, you'll all be the first ones to know.


	19. Uh oh, Prettyprincess45 is inspired!

Hey writers,

Should I write a Beth/Maggie/Glenn love triangle fic?

Freaking inspired right now,

Prettyprincess45

* * *

Hey princess,

Stop writing fics about me!

Beth

* * *

Hey Beth,

I can't.

Prettyprincess45

* * *

Hey Carl,

Im writing a reader insert about you... Check deviant art today or tomorrow. Hehe

Prettyprincess45

* * *

Hey Prettyprincess45,

Oh god.

Carl.

* * *

Hey Carl,

The fan girls will be all over it.

Prettyprincess45

* * *

Hey Writers,

Wait... Carl has fangirls?

Daryl


	20. Birthday feature: Two princesses

"Welcome to the Hey Writers birthday feature!" Beth shouts.

"Today we have two very special birthdays to announce. Let's just say that they're both uh... Princesses." Daryl says.

"First off, we have our very own host Prettyprincess45! Her birthday actually falls on the 30th of January." Beth says.

"Next up, loyal reader, fan, and amazing writer rocknrollprincess131, also known as Elana! Her birthday actually falls on the 31st of January, making both of them only a day apart." Daryl says.

"Best wishes to you both. Now, if you want your birthday announced on our show, just let us know of your birthday, if you're comfortable with that. Just let us know, we'll take care of the rest!" Beth says.

"Goodbye everyone and happy birthday once again to Prettyprincess45 and rocknrollprincess131!" Daryl says.

*Screen goes black*


	21. Spin that bottle! Part one

"Hello wonderful people of fanfiction! Today is going to be a very fun episode." I say, smiling.

The cast roll their eyes. "Why do we get extra torture?" Daryl asks.

"Well, today is your special game of spin the bottle!" I laugh.

"Oh god." Carl mumbles.

"But first... Beth and Daryl, you know what to do." I say. The camera flicks to them.

Beth pulls out the first envelope. "Wow, we have a lot of them today." She opens the envelope.

"Fan mail...  
Mmmmmm Beth and Gov ;) Yummy  
Beth and Glenn Tasty :)  
Beth and Merle Delicious :D  
Along with Beth/Rick and Beth/Daryl  
But I SHIP Beth/Gov so hard ;)

Love this so bad! P.s add more Bethernor ;)" The mail reads.

"I guess that I'm suitable for a lot of guys, huh?" Beth says.

"Yeah, but they all ain't suitable for you." Daryl says.

"What?" Beth asks, turning to look at him.

"Nothin'." Daryl says, his face turning red.

"Okay, next mail!" I say. The camera turns back to me. Daryl can thank me later.

"Hey so um... am I the only one who ships Glenn/Beth maybe just a little?... Heh... I mean... Maggie don't kill me but that would be semi-adorable if Maggie and Glenn never happened in the first place. Now I wanna find a Glenn/Beth fanfic... Question, though... when and where and how the heck did this hookup almost happen between Beth and Glenn?

The cast should play truth or dare and/or spin the bottle. That would be interesting." The mail reads.

"Actually, I kind of like the idea of Glenn/Beth, and a very jealous Maggie. In actually working on fic like that right now, as I said before. So you're not the only one." I say. Then I eye Beth and Glenn.

"What?" Glenn asks.

"Answer the question." I say.

"Well..." Beth says. "It happened in the prison. I um... I gave Glenn a kiss, it got a little heated... It would've gone farther, but Maggie was coming." Beth's face is more red than Daryl's was earlier.

"What?" Maggie asks, her eyes flickering from her husband to her sister. She's furious.

The room goes quiet. I eat my throat. Beth opens the next envelope without making eye contact with anyone.

"Awwww! I wasn't doing so well, but seeing this totally made my day! Thanks so much that's awesome (My name is actually spelled Elana though not Elena), I'm thrilled!

I'll be doing a shout out for your birthday as well, since I'll be updating 4 times this week ahaha. You rock! Love ya" The mail says.

"Thanks! I'm glad that you loved it. Thanks for all of the shout outs in your stories! It means so much! And I fixed my spelling too. Stupid auto correct." I say.

Daryl opens the next envelope.

Oh, right, Beth, if you think all these fics of you with all these guys are bad... I saw a Maggie/Beth one once... *shudders in disgust.* And it was not just fluffly sisterly love. It was like... no. Ew... oh jeez. Like if you guys weren't related that would be one thing BUT WHAT THE FUCK!? BETH/MAGGIE... TOGETHER? NOOOO... OH GOD. So don't go thinking you and Merle are bad... even though you guys are pretty bad too, but still."

"That's disgusting." Maggie says.

"Ew incest." Beth says.

"That would be uh..." Glenn says, looking at Maggie. "Never mind." He says.

"Your right never mind." Maggie says.

"I'd pick the governor anyday." Beth says.

"Hey!" The governor shouts.

"Don't kill her. I know that you will." Maggie says.

"Be quiet." The governor tells Maggie.

"Alright, next mail!" I say, before anything gets serious. Beth quickly rips open the next envelope.

"Hey Gareth! How do you feel about people shipping you with Daryl? (Totally not referencing my Gareth/Daryl fic or anything)

*Ahem*

Have fun!" The mail reads.

"Well..." Gareth starts.

"Me and Gareth? How's that even possible?" Daryl asks.

"Anything's possible. Check out the fanfic if you don't believe me." I say.

"Well it's fine I guess..." Gareth says.

"Are you sayin that you wanna hook up with me?" Daryl asks him.

"No." Gareth says.

"You have a hidden attraction to me?" Daryl asks.

"No."

"You wanna kiss me?"

"Keep it up and I'll eat your pretty little girlfriend." Gareth snaps.

"The hell you will." Daryl says.

"I'll shoot your finger off." Rick says.

"You already did. Come up with something new." Gareth says. The three guys eye each other viciously.

Beth looks afraid. "Ok! Next and final mail!"

"This story is quite interesting! I love how diverse it is. :)  
Now, I have a few questions-  
First one, is for Sophia. Sophia, do you think Carl is cute?  
Secondly, Carol. Do you fancy anyone? Also, how do you feel knowing that you are called 'Queen' by your fans, and that they all believe you to be pretty bad-ass?  
Thirdly, T-dog... Do you have a crush on Carol? You seem to be pretty good friends with her... ;)  
Fourthly... Tara, if you could bang any of the other characters... Who would it be?  
My last question goes to all of y'all. If you could bring back anyone from the dead(Like... They never died at all)- Would you, and who would it be?

Sorry for so many questions. .  
I have two more things to say- Tara, you are freaking hot.  
Also.. Happy Birthday Prettyprincess45 &amp; rocknrockprincess131!

(Also.. A suggestion... You should have a 'Mary, fuck, kill' Ep. Just... No actually killing. *Eyes Shane, Gareth, Philip, and Dawn*)" the mail reads.

"Ok, first question. Sophia..." I say.

The camera flickers over to Sophia.

"Uh..." She says.

"Yeah?" Carl asks.

"I guess a little." She says quietly.

Carl laughs.

"Okay, Carol..." I say.

"I don't fancy anyone." She says.

"Oh really." I say.

"Carol, you know that she just wants ya ya say me." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

"No I don't!" I say, even though I do.

"And hmmm, I didn't know I had such a large fan base." Carol says.

"Queen?" Carl asks.

"Yeah." Carol says, smiling. "It feels pretty good."

"I know you fancy Daryl!" I say.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." She says.

I sigh. "Ok then. T-Dog..."

"Um... I don't feel the need to answer that question." He says.

"You have to. Come on. It's for your fans." I say.

"Nah. We're just friends." He says quickly, so it sounds like "We're tight ends."

"What?" I ask.

"Okay, maybe I do. Maybe I don't." He says.

"Oh, really." I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Well.. Can I answer my question now?" Tara asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay... Hmmm... Let's see... I'd bang... Maggie, Beth, or Andrea. If it HAD to be a guy, probably.. Hmm.. Rick or Daryl." She says.

"Woah." All three girls say in unison. The two guys don't say a word.

"Yeah." Tara says. "And by the way, thanks to that fan. You know, for saying that I'm hot." She smiles.

"Alright... Now time for the last question." I say.

"Amy!" Andrea shouts.

"You're dead." The governor says.

"Like I care. The question was open to all." She snaps.

"Well, of course I'd bring my mother back." Carl says. Shane bursts out laughing.

"What?" Carl asks him.

"Nothin'." Shane replies.

"I'd bring back Hershel." Rick says.

"Wait.. You wouldn't bring mom back?" Carl asks.

"Oh shit." Rick mumbles under his breath. "Yeah! I'd save her too!"

"I'd bring back Merle." Daryl says.

"Can someone just say my name?" The governor asks.

"No, ass. I'd bring back my sister and my father." Maggie says.

"Only pick one." The governor tells her.

"Does the question literally ask that? No. So I don't." Maggie snaps.

"I'd bring back Andrea." Michonne says quietly.

"Dale." Someone says.

"Merle!"

"Andrea!"

"Shane!"

"Wait... Who the hell just said that?"

"Gareth!" I say.

The cast looks at me. "What? His storyline was rushed, I wish that they would give us more of him. If rather have him than Dawn." I tell them.

"He ate Bob's leg!" Sasha says. "I'd totally bring Bob back."

"I just think he's interesting. But that's just me." I say. The room goes quiet.

"I guess that means no other opinions. Well, thanks for the birthday wishes. Now... Time for fun." I say.

"What?"

"Spin the bottle." I say. My lovely assistant Beth hands me an empty wine bottle. "Come on, get in a circle everyone." I tell them.

"All of us? This will take all damn day." Daryl says.

They all get in a circle, which takes up the whole room.

"Who wants to be first." Carl asks.

"You." I say.

He sighs and takes the bottle. He spins it. And it lands on...

Mika!

"Oh god." Carl says, leaning over and kissing the girl on the cheek. He blushes a deep red as he goes back to his spot in the circle. He hands the bottle to the next person in the circle, his father.

Rick spins the bottle and...

It lands on Maggie!

"Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

He leans over slowly. I want to shout "Come on!"

He kisses Maggie right on the lips. I should've made kissing on the lips a rule, so Carl would've kissed Mika in the same way.

Glenn glares at the tomato faced Rick, who is squirming back to his spot. Daryl is next.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Rick.

"Fuck..." He says, looking at me.

"NGK. No guy kissing. The girl nearest to Rick, Michonne, is the one that you'll have to kiss." I say. Ew. What a bad pairing.

Rick glares at Daryl. He awkwardly kisses Michonne, and you can today ally tell that he doesn't want to.

The next in line is Carol. She spins and it lands on... Daryl!

I giggle like a crazy fan girl as she leans over and kisses the redneck. T-Dog glares at them. Maybe he does like Carol after all.

"Yes!" I say quietly.

The next person in line is T-Dog.

"Can I do my spin later? I'm not ready. Can I like eat or something?" He asks.

"Whatever. All of you go take 20 and come right back." I say.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Escape plan?

Hey fellow co-stars,

We should try to escape...

Carl

* * *

"What's yer plan little man? There's cameras everywhere." Daryl asks Carl.

"Not if we bust them." Carl says.

"Yeah, we're gonna break the cameras and get out all nice and smoothly." Rick says.

"Yeah." Carl says.

"No! If we break the cameras, security will be on us in a minute." His father tells him.

"Not if we run quick enough." Carl says.

"This is gotta be the dumbest plan ever." Maggie says.

"I think it's worth a try. Maybe a few of us could get out, at least." Beth says.

"Thanks, Beth. Now who else is in?" Carl asks. Milan raises her hand and walks over to Carl and Beth. So does Michonne. Seeing how Beth went over there, Daryl andRick agree to be in on the plan.

"Anyone else?" Carl asks one last time.

"I'll go." The Governor volunteers.

"Not you." Beth scowls at him.

"Aw, honey. You need a real man in on this plan." He says.

Rick and Daryl stare him down. They seem ready to brawl.

"I'm comin'. I gotta make sure you won't hit on my little sister." Maggie says, joining the group. Glenn joins as well.

"I'm in." T-Dog and Carol join.

"That it?" Carl asks. Nobody else responds.

"What're we doin'. Yer friggin clueless." Daryl says.

"We just need to get out of this studio. I can't take it anymore." Carl says.

"Let's think." Rick says.

"Or just run." Carl says, trying to open a door. It is locked. He sighs.

"We're hopeless." T-Dog says.

"No, we have to-" Carl starts.

"20 minutes is up! Time to come back in!" I call out to them. The escape group look at each other.

"Let's go." Carl says, and everyone heads back into the stage to continue their game of spin the bottle.

* * *

Hey writers and Prettyprincess45,

We will try again...

Carl


	23. FNAF is NOT a fun game to the cast

Hey writers,

Sorry this is not spin the bottle part two. This suggestion was given to me by a friend... Enjoy this torture.

Prettyprincess45

* * *

"So has anyone ever played Five Nights at Freddy's?" I ask the cast.

Carl rolls his eyes. "What is that? Sounds stupid." He says.

"Well, I just got it." I say, pulling out my tablet.

"Oooh." The cast says in unison.

"Alright." I launch the game and hand the tablet to Carl.

"Hey, I wanted ta play first." Daryl says.

"Fine." Carl says, handing over the tablet.

"Do what's the point of this?" Daryl asks me.

"You're a security guard at Freddy Fazbears pizza, a Chuck-E-Cheese like place. You have the night shift. The robot characters, or animatronics, get to walk around at night so they don't 'lock up', or stop working. Since they do this, you must monitor them on your cameras. Be careful. Sometimes if you're just on cameras the whole time, the characters will come into your workspace and brutally kill you by stuffing you into a robot Freddy costume." I tell.

"Sounds easy." Daryl says, as I explain more of how to play.

Daryl wizzes through day one, well, because you don't anything.

"Easy." Daryl says. Then the second day starts. Daryl just sits there and flicks through cameras. Then he goes back to his workspace and just waits around.

Out of nowhere, a loud shriek can be heard and one of the scary looking animatronic characters pops onto the screen.

Beth, who is sitting next to Daryl, screams. Daryl throws the tablet down, startled.

I pick it off the ground and inspect for scratches. Luckily, there are none. "I guess that scared you." I tease daryl.

"It wasn't the game that scared me, it was Beth's scream." He says.

"Wanna try again?" I asked.

"No." He says.

"Anyone else want to take a try?" I ask.

"Yes." Rick says. I hand him the tablet. He gets to night 3 and fails when foxy pops out of nowhere and gets him. He tries again, shutting both doors in his office. He uses all of the power and Freddy gets him. His face turns white. The rest of the cast members state at him. If Rick and Daryl are scared this game, then damn, this is one scary game. The vast members eye each other, afraid.

I laugh, even though the game freaks me out as well. It almost made me piss myself, literally.

"Here." Rick hands me the tablet.

"Anyone else?" I ask. "Going once... Going twice..." AAAAND nobody answers.

* * *

Hey writers,

Next chapter will be a tribute to characters we miss and then spin the bottle. I might just double update them both at the same time, who knows.

Next chapter of Jealousy will be up soon!

Sorry for this random thing... It's 2 AM over here.


	24. Hiatus announcement

Hey writers/fans

Going on hiatus. Not just a little one, this one will possibly last for months. Hopefully not, but I can't make promises. So yeah, no new chapters for awhile.

Sorry.

Prettyprincess45


	25. Another effing announcement

Hey writers/fans

Good news. I might get a few chapters out this weekend. Yay!

Sorry.

Prettyprincess45


	26. WE AIN'T ASHES! HEY WRITERS IS BACK!

Hey writers,

WE ARE BACK BITCHES!

Welcome back,

Prettyprincess45

PS- Quick warning, I started writing this about a month ago, so if any of it is outdated I apologize.

XX

"Hello everyone! Welcome to your favorite show 'Hey Writers'!" I say enthusiastically.

"Might as well say 'Welcome to jail' to us." Rick says. *Cue crowd laughter*.

"You haven't been here in weeks." I say.

"That don't mean we want ta come back." Daryl says.

"The people from Walking Deceased aren't this rude." I comment.

The cast gasps.

"Alright, fan mail time!" The camera flicks to Beth and Daryl. Beth opens the first envelope and reads aloud...

"I'm so glad you enjoyed the shout outs! I enjoyed yours as well! No worries about the misspelling of my name, story of my life lol.

The Terminus/Gareth storyline was totally rushed, definitely should have been instead of Officer Dawn. I guess what I would want to know is what Gareth really thinks of Melody and Stubborn Love, what he think will happen next? Hahaha same goes for Rick except for with Delilah and Forever Rising Phoenix ;P"

"Yeah, nobody cares about Dawn the PHYSCO ASS BITCH!" Noah shouts. *Cue crowd laughter* "I'm not trying to be funny."

"Ok. Anyway, Gareth." I give him the suggested fanfic to read. When he finishes, he looks up with a smile on his face.

"Finally." Is all he says.

"What?" I ask.

"A story where I am not a crazy ass cannibal, but a regular GENIUS who gets to fall in love. And you see that, everyone? I actually have a daughter. And I didn't eat her or something whacky as hell like that. I love it. This shit should be published." Gareth says.

"I'm craving Jelly Beans after reading this." Rick says, finishing up his story.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"It's really good. A story where I actually move on and find another girl. It's good that a story is centered around me falling in love with a female character, and not Daryl." Rick says.

"I can't help that all of the fan girls love me." Daryl says. *Cue crowd laughter*

Rick rolls his eyes. "I'm glad that I won, and not that other character, Billy. He actually thought that he could beat me in getting a girl. Please. You cheated on Delilah with her own sister! And you want her back? Lameass." Rick says. "This is really good, and it was so left on a cliffhanger. I can only hope that nobody dies. Especially Delilah, because I don't think that my messed up head can handle another loss like that. So that's what I hope."

"I hope that I get a happy ending." Gareth says. "That's all I want, so I can prove to all of you that not everyone hates me and wants to hack me up."

"Let's hope that it proves that you can keep a girl without scaring her off or eating her."

"Let's see if you can even keep a girl."

"We'll see." Rick smiles.

The camera flicks to daryl, who is already tearing the envelope open.

"Hey!  
I really love this. Keep it up!  
I love to know you SHIP BLENN(bethXglenn) as much as I do. And I really have no words for the slight BETHERNOR(bethXgovernor) that you add. I'm so glad to see ever the slightest BETHERNOR in other peoples stories! Thank you so much for that! WARNING: STRONG LANUAGE AHEAD (I'll just bleep it)  
THAT'S RIGHT YOU *******! I ******* AM THE ******* ONE THAT PAIRED YOUR ***** TOGETHER. SO DON'T YOU BE ******* COMPLAINING YOU *******, AND I MEAN ALL Y'ALL! SO, BETH AND PHILLIP(GOV.), I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR MOTHER******* ***** TOGETHER! CAUSE THE BOTH OF YAH ARE MEANT TO BE. MAGGIE I AIN'T WANNA HEAR NO ******** FROM YAH OR ANYONE ELSE. YOUR WELCOME TWD.  
Sorry about that... not really. ;)  
Love this, you gotta continue this.  
P.S. Merle Dixon you have a 19 year old daughter named Jaxcie [pronounced Jack-c] She got all the Dixon charm, but a whole lot more attitude. And she be dating Martinez over there!  
Love y'all

\- Bethernor ;*" the mail reads.

*Prettyprincess45 has a fan girl heart attack and drops to the ground.*

"Should we poke her with a stick to wake her up?" Carl asks.

"All I know is that I'm not getting together with this guy." Beth points to the Governor.

"Yeah, uh huh." The governor says, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the Woodbury couch.

"Nuh uh." Beth says, trying to pull away.

"Read the mail!" The Gov shouts.

"GET OFFA HER!" Daryl shouts, getting up and shoving the Governor.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Governor asks him. The two begin to fight.

Beth rolls her eyes. Then a smile forms on her lips.

Merle turns to Martinez. "You're dating my daughter? What the hell man?"

"You didn't even know that you had a daughter!" Martinez said.

"I probably have more than one. I just never thought that you would be dating one of 'em."

"YOU HAD NO IDEA THAT SHE WAS YOURS PRIOR TO THE LETTER!"

"She doesn't go by my last name?"

"No, otherwise I'd know that she was yours." Martinez rolls his eyes.

"Why can't I say shit about my sister and the governor? He killed our father!" Maggie shouts.

"Calm down." Glenn says.

"How can I? I can't just stand here and watch as my little sister hooks up with crazy ass guy!"

"If she wants to, she wants to. It's up to her." Glenn says. "And I think that you're going to get jumped if you keep complaining. So shut up."

Maggie glared at him, and if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"OKAY!" Beth says over the chaos. "Next mail."

"OMG!

THE CREATOR OF BETHERNOR COMMENTED ON THIS! WAY TO GO YOU MUST BE FAN GIRLING RIGHT NOW!  
sorry bout DAT.  
You should add some rickXmerle ;)  
Don't no why but I ship that so HARD"

"Rick and Merle? The fuck?" Rick asks.

"Well, since princess ain't up..." Merle starts, but I sit up.

"I'm up." I say.

"Just what we want." Carl says sarcastically.

"Quiet Coral." I say.

"Only my dad can call me that!"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, why are all of my senpais noticing me? I'm so stoked! I hope she comes back! And as for a Rick and Merle, I'll see what I can do."

"You're not serious." Rick says.

"We have to keep viewers." I say, shrugging and grinning.

"Alright!" Daryl shouts, saving Rick. "Next mail."

"I love this! By the way, Bethyl forever :) My question is for Daryl and Beth. If you could rate each other on a scale of 1-10 of how much you like each other (as a girlfriend/boyfriend/lover), what would you rate?"

"This fucking shit again." Daryl mumbles.

"Answer the question." This doesn't make him do anything, so I decide to take another route. "If you don't answer it, you two will have to stay here forever." I smile.

"Oh fuck." Daryl says. "Um... Uh... 9."

"Why a 9?" Beth asks.

"Just ta watch the world burn."

"Oh. So... What would you really give me?"

I'm on the edge if my seat at this point. I'm nearly falling off. I can't afford another fan girl attack.

"Ya know." Daryl says.

Rick and Carl are also I'm the edge of their seats. They look ready to attack. Meow.

"What? I don't." She smiles. She knows as much as we do that Daryl isn't one for showing emotions in a fanfiction and on live TV.

"10."

It looks as if they're going to kiss. Oh shit... Oh yes... They're gonna kiss! THEY ARE GONNA FUCKING KISS HOLY SHIT!

"WHY DON'T WE JUST MOVE ON." Carl screams. I jump out of my seat.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah." Carl sighs.

Daryl rolls his eyes and pulls out the next envelope. But there's so much more to be done. Beth's rating. The kiss. But it's too late, for Daryl is already opening the envelope...

"*KICKS DOWN THE DOOR TO YOUR REVIEWS*  
DID YOU KNOW THERE'S CARL/DARYL SMUT? CARL GRIMES GETTING IT UP THE BUTT FROM DARYL DIXON SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ RICK WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

"Oh my god... I'm so fine with the internet. So done. Can we just go back to the apocalyptic world? I mean, at least over there we didn't have to deal with this shit. Let's go back." Rick says. "I'm going to hunt down whoever wrote that and strangle them! People have major issues."

"I hear ya." Daryl says, whipping out the next envelope.

"LOLs for days with the bloody love"

*Raises glass*

"That's it? All you're gonna do is raise a glass?" Carl asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Okayyyy." Beth says, taking out the next envelope and looking at me like I'm insane.

"I TRIPLE DOG DARE DARYL TO MAKE OUT WITH BETH! LOL"

"NOOOOO! This can't happen! The show can't go on!" Carl calls, diving at the camera. The screen goes black.

HEY WRITERS,

Don't worry. I'll fix it next episode.

Prettyprincess45

XX

HEY WRITERS,

I'll get to ALL of the rest of the fan mail next time. I promise. People have been begging for an update.

Prettyprincess45


	27. READ AS SOON AS YOU GET THE NOTIFICATION

Hey writers, readers, whatever ya are:

If you are reading this, it's probably already too late.

At the time that I'm writing this, we have 98 reviews. We'll reply to them next episode.

But now, I'm here to say that the 100th reviewer is gonna win.

Gonna win what you say?

How about a request fic(any pairing/scenario, even OCs) and we'll dedicate an episode of the show to you, answer all of you questions, and do whatever you say.

I might regret doing this kind of thing...

Ah maybe not.

I love you guys!

Wait...

Why are you still reading? GET REVIEWING BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Sincerely,

Prettyprincess45


	28. CENSORED

Hey writers,

I did what had to be done last episode.

Carl.

XX

"Hello writers and readers alike! Welcome to our new episode!" I call out. *Cue crowd applause*

I smile, listening to the sounds of the fans. You guys are literally the best. I snap back into reality.

"Okay, sorry. Without further ado, let's get into the fan mail! Beth and Daryl, take it away!"

Daryl and Beth roll their eyes. I pretend that I didn't see them. Daryl tears open the first envelope.

"EEEE! I literally squealed when I got the notification in my email! Fist pump!

I'm blushing from reading my Q&amp;A hahaha it was so sweet I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVED IT! You seriously made my day!" The mail reads. I smile and look over at the cast. "See, people do like this show."

"That doesn't make it any better." Glenn complains. Since when was Glenn the complainer? It's usually Carl.

"It doesn't make any of you one bit happy to know that people get excited to see new episodes?" I ask.

"Well it makes me feel kind of happy. I mean, I never knew how much people enjoyed us." Beth says.

"Of course you feel happy." I say. "I'm talking about all the others."

Silence. Don't worry, deep down, they have fun on this show.

Daryl opens the next envelope quickly. He always want to get things done quickly.

"Yay! Your back! :-)

Can Beth kiss Daryl, Rick, Glenn And Carl! She going to decide who is a better kisser?

#Bethyl #Brick #Blenn #BC  
But I really Ship (#DarylBethRickl) perfect! :-)" The mail reads.

Beth looks around, frantic. "Do I really have to?"

"We have very few rules here at Hey Writers. But one of them is that we never deny a fan request or dare. Sorry Beth, but that's how it is." I say, shrugging.

Beth gets up slowly.

"Sorry sis." Maggie says. Hmmm, why do we never get dares for Maggie? #sendindaresformaggie

Beth kisses each guy quickly, careful not to dwell on any of them. Especially not Glenn, When she's done she walks back over to her seat, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Um... Daryl. And Rick." She says quietly.

There is silence in the studio. Tension hangs in the air. Ah, do I have to describe everything?

"Okay! Next fan mail!" Beth snatches a fan mail envelope out of the fan mail bin.

"Dying. I read this in one sitting, and these are hilarious. XD I love the Bethyl and Blenn, but I don't ship Brick or Bethenor.  
I would love to see Caryl and Bethyl tension. (I would always side with Bethyl. Just saying.)  
I agree with you about Gareth's storyline. It was too rushed and the buildup of Grady was disappointing. (Although not so much cause I believe that Beth is alive.)  
LORI FREAKING OUT OVER MEMES IS LEGIT AND SO FUNNY!  
I wondered what the CHARACTERS would think of fanfic, and this was perfect. I can't wait for more. :3"The mail reads.

"First off, thanks. Always great to talk to fans." I turn to the cast. "So..what do you guys think?" I ask.

"I kinda hate it because you know... Some of the things people ship." Rick says.

"You all need to give people a break. They're allowed to ship what they want." I say.

"So if we shipped ya with yer brother that would be okay?" Daryl asks.

"I'm not famous. Why would someone ship me with my brother?" I ask.

"Well, yet a part of this show, ain't ya?"

I roll my eyes.

"Why are people still talking about the meme thing?" Lori asks aloud.

Daryl simply snickers and opens the next mail.

"Question is for Beth.  
Out of The Gov., Abraham Ford, and Father Gabriel who would you kiss? None is not an option, must choose one. Then I triple(x100000000) dog dare you to kiss who you chose ;)  
Honestly, i'd go with Gov. Nothin sexier than him... Well maybe except for Sauron, but that's a totally diff. Fandom. :)"

"Right when I saw my name I had to hold back a scream." Beth says.

I give her a look. It's the "youbetterdowhatthefanmailsaysandmaybethiswillallend" look.

"Okay." Beth says.

She thinks.

She thinks.

She thinks.

She thinks some more.

And...

She gets up.

And walks towards...

The governor!

She leans in and...

*THE REST OF THIS EPISODE HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR YOUR CHILD'S SAFETY*

(If I didn't get to you fan mail this time, don't worry. It just means that I have a better plan for it next episode ;) )


	29. Author's Note

**Hey guys and girls, I know you're reading this and thought that it was a chapter. I know you probably hate me. Well guess what? I hate me too. **

**I mi just wanted to let you all know that I'm leaving for a bit(again, I know) and that's because of school. I'm currently in 11th grade, and I'm taking 3 college level courses(last year I only took two). I want to focus on school, and get off fanfiction. It distracts me. I want to do well this year, because if I get distracted, I can fail this year easily. **

**School gets a bit overwhelming for me at times, and I barely have time to sit and watch 30 minutes of TV. **

**I hope you all can understand this and what I'm going through. In really sorry, but believe it or not, I am a real person with responsibilities and school is always first for me. **

**I'll update when I can, but don't expect too many chapters from me. **

**Sorry again, **

**Prettyprincess45 **


	30. LOOK WHOS BACK, BACK AGAIN

**_PRETTYPRINCESS45 WAS TOTALLY NOT KINDA LOOPY OFF OF BENADRYL WHILE WRITING THIS_**

**_XX_**

_Dear Beth, _

_Why even bother hiding it any longer? I know you like me back, just as much as I like you. So why even talk to them? They don't matter. All that matters is me and you. ;) I like you so much to the point where it hurts... I think about you all of the time.. _

Beth tore the note off of her dressing room door. She would crumble it up and throw it out, but not before she found out who wrote it.

"This is ridiculous." She said to herself.

_Am I really that hot? How am I attracting all of this male attention? They just need to get away from me! _

"Beth? It's time to get out there and do the show."

Beth whips around to see Maggie.

"Oh. Hey. Yeah. I'm going out there now."

"You okay sis?"

"I'm fine. I just... Don't want to go out there and do the show, ya know?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Come on sis."

XX

"Hey guys, my name is PEWDIEPIE."

"Carl. Stop. That wasn't even funny." Enid says, rolling her eyes.

"It totally was."

"GOALS." I say, making them both blush.

"You're obnoxious." Carl says.

"Says the one that pretended he was pewdiepie before the show started."

"I was trying to be funny. Something you don't know much about!"

"Carl... That's it... I'm making you come here on Easter."

"What the hell... You can't..."

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW." Maggie shouts.

I stare at her.

"Sorry." Glenn says, speaking for her. "It's her hormones. She's pregnant you know."

"I'll forgive it. Now, Beth and Daryl, I turn the show over to you." I say. Beth opens the first envelope and reads aloud.

"I love this! I read it in one sitting and omg. Best thing ever. Personally I like Rickyl (Rick x Daryl) but I'm stupid and if they see this they'll probably freak cuz they're bros and you obviously like Bethyl but I've read some pretty good Rickyl fics ;) Luv all ya'll! Especially Rick Daryl Michonne and Maggie. Oh and Maggie, what was your fave thing to do in the real world? Ok that's it. Love ya'll! Byeee"

"Rickyl fics?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah. Why don't you read some?" I ask. I pull up an explicit smut fic and give my computer to him.

"WHAT THE HELL." He says.

"It's called fanfiction. Maggie, you can answer your question now."

"My favorite thing to do in the real world... Well there are a lot of things... But two of my favorites have gotta be horseback riding and spending time with daddy and Beth."

Daryl opens the next fanmail:

"Pepsi? No! Coke? No! Dr. Pepper? Yes!"

Suddenly, everyone started arguing again.

"Yes Pepsi!"

"Now that I think of it, Dr Pepper is amazing."

"No, I think you're talking about Coke."

"Shut the... Shut the fuck up. Dr Pepper is the best."

"PEPSI BITCH"

"You started a fire with that fanmail..." I say.

XX

Hey writers,

Sorry this is a short one. I miss this show. Send in some more fanmails, I miss you guys! I can't wait to start this up again.

And I'm making changes obviously with the characters. I'm gonna bring more in, and Maggie's preggers now.

~Prettyprincess45


	31. The Ships Have Gone Too Far

So... Last night we came back. And we got a lot of reviews. Most of them were encouraging and sweet like:

"Yay! You're back! Hey writers, you're missing out an awesome chapter! XD Excellent!"

"Great to have you back, girl! :) keep up the fantastic work!"

"Omg you're back! :-)"

"Pfft! Nice XDD I honestly lost it when they started arguing about the sodas *whispers* they were literally me and my friends, lol!

Nice series. I think I read a few while just hanging around on FF. I'll read the rest of them and possibly make another review for one of them (spams your inbox. Lol, jk)"

And then came this next mail, one that changed everything. Literally. Here it is:

"Tbh...

Don't hate me but...

I ship Prettyprincess45 and Carl.

Bye."

"Oh hell no." Carl said, the fan mail in his hands.

"The ships have gone too far..." I say.

"This is just... I would never hook up with her." Carl said, his face looking pretty disgusted.

I roll my eyes.

He rolls his back.

This goes on for a few minutes.

Carl looks at me.

"Prettyprincess45... Do you think they'll write fanfics about us?" He asks. It's a good question.

"I hope not, Carl. I really hope not..."


	32. Another ship war?

"Oh god..." Beth said as soon as she opened the envelope.

"What?" I asked her.

"Look..." She holds the paper out to me.

It said:

"I laughed so hard that I somehow opened up a scar on my stomach from where I got a really bad scratch before. There was blood EVERYWHERE.

I would sue you, but the characters would like that since the show would be shut down, right?"

"THEY SHOULD SUE YOU!" Daryl says.

"Well they didn't." I say.

Daryl sighs.

"To the writer of this fanmail, if you are watching, please please please please PLEASE sue this show." Carl says. Then he shoots puppy dog eyes at the camera.

"Really Carl?" I ask.

"There's another fan mail we gotta read." Beth says, before an argument starts. It reads:

"Hehehe, I know what I'm doing tonight...B)) XDDD Haha, I'm kidding girl! (Maybe...)"

"Are you serious? Oh my god!" Carl shouts.

"I'm gonna laugh when it actually gets posted." Enid says.

"Why 'when'? Why not 'if'? There's no guarantee that it'll be posted."

"To the person who wrote the fanmail, I'll love you forever if you actually post that fanfic." Enid says.

"You just love torturing me, I swear."

"I do. But it's hilarious. You get so angry so easily."

"No I don't!"

"Thanks for proving my point."

"Is there gonna be a new ship war between Prettyprincess45 and Carl, and Carnid?" Glenn asks aloud.

"Find out next episode!" Maggie continues, giggling. This wasn't in the script.

"Lord help me..." I say.

"At least it's a change from ships with me in them." Beth says.


	33. It's the fangirls, man

Hey writers,

What's Rarl?

*Looks up Rarl on google*

OH FUCK! Really? I'd rather be caught dead than be caught with Carl!

-Ron

XX

Hey Ron,

Oh really? We all know we're you wanna be, and that's inside Carl. Now just kiss and make me(and others) happy!

-A fan girl

XX

"I hate fan girls..." Carl comments as he looks at the letter addressed to Ron.

"Hey! Did anyone tell you to go through my mail?" Ron shouts, snatching the paper from Carl.

"Calm down, it's just a fan girl that wrote back to you. Unless what the letter says is true, then there's no reason to get all pissy."

Ron read over the letter. "Hell no. It's not true. Sorry. I was kinda expecting something in the mail, and I thought that this was it."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh you know... None of your damn business."

"You know, why don't you go..."

Suddenly, both boys are aware of yelling outside. They open a window and see the worst sight imaginable: girls chanting and holding up signs.

The signs read:

"WE WANT RARL"

"RARL HELD HANDS"

"STOP DENYING YOUR FEELINGS"

"Oh god..." Ron said, trying to shit the window. But it was too late.

"It's them! And they're together!"

"Oh my god! Kiss! Please!"

"You guys are goals!"

Ron and Carl slammed the window shut.

XX

"What's wrong? Ya'll look like ya just seen a damn ghost." Daryl said when he saw Ron and Carl. The mob had been long gone, ever since the window had been shut. But Ron and Carl looked like they were scarred.

"We didn't see a ghost. We saw something worse. We saw... A mob of fangirls!" Carl said, shaking.

Suddenly Daryl understood.


	34. It ain't easy being shipped

Hey Writers,

I thought Beth had it bad. I felt bad for her, because of all of the ships that she's in. But now, I'm going through what she is. I'm shipped with my father, Daryl, Enid, Ron, Sophia, Beth, and even the writer of this story. It's ridiculous, and it's stressful. It ain't easy being shipped with the entire planet.

-Carl


End file.
